Tu dulce ausencia
by vampirita.kawai
Summary: Ya ahora es muy tarde, para el,para mi,para nosotros.Se acabo.Llegaste demasiado tarde pàra abordar el tren de mi vida.UA.


What's up people!

qomoo stan?hahaa tanto tiempo sin subir fic:) gomen! pero aqui les dejo ste nuevo que ¡ahy como me costo escribirlo! jee espero que sientan como su corazon da un vuelco y se retuerze tanto como yoXD bueno como sea algrano dijo el dermatologo! espero les guste y saben lo q dijo el elfo domestico? (TODOS JUNTOS)"Un review es bueno para la salud" asi que ya saben dejan review no? hehe (voz gritona¬¬') haha son las 10:02 y mañana ahy escuela hehe! me vooy!

See you guys!

Baee!

**DISCLAIMER:**naruto no me pertenece¬¬', pero si fuera mio...muaajajajaa seriaa todoo sasusaku y muchaa sangree muajajajaa! okk okk'(: grx a masashi-sama por su gran invención de NARUTO:B thnks kishimoto srsly erss grande!

* * *

sentada en la cama sentí como la brisa del verano que entraba por mi ventana abierta me envolvía lentamente, trayendo consigo una nube de abrumadora de soledad, sufrimiento y dolor.

Sepultada en miedo comencé a temblar y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, segundos después caí a la cuenta de que estaba llorando,

Furiosos sollozos se apoderaban de mi y me arqueaban en fuertes convulsiones, enterré mis uñas en el cubrecama y me mordí el labio inferior tratando de controlarme hasta que sentí el metálico sabor de la sangre brotar por mi boca.

¿Desde cuando había empezado a llorar? No recuerdo sentir las miles de lagrimas surcar mis mejillas pero en mis cavilaciones me di cuenta de algo mas ¿por qué ahora todas las noches lloraba? ¿Hasta cuando seguiría con esto? ¿Cuándo _decidiria_ pararlo?

Confundida y decidida a la vez me levante y me dirigí a mi closet tome unas cuantas prendas y las metí mecánicamente en un bolso de viaje, metí ahí todo el dinero que tenia guardado y todos mis papeles, tome una foto de mis padres y decidí guardarla en mi bolsillo izquierdo, cerca del corazón, listo mi equipaje me senté en el tocador frente al espejo y empecé a cepillar mi largo y sedoso rosado cabello, lo único bello de mi, lo único que seguía puro, mientras que todo lo demás ya estaba sucio y corrompido por la pasión, todo mi cuerpo, bello si, pero manchado de vergüenza.

Usada y engañada, tratada como un juguete de repuesto, y si el se aburría de su esposa siempre _volvía_ a mi

¿Pero que importaba? si en el momento en el que sus manos me acariciaban esculpiéndome como una bella obra de arte y sus labios me recorrían, todos esos pensamientos racionales desaparecían y me dejaba llevar por la pasión que me embargaba, pero cuando despertaba por la mañana y notaba que se había ido, cuando su boca ya no estaba en mi, cuando sus negros ojos ya no me estaban mirando con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior, hay era cuando sentía como la recriminación y vergüenza se apoderaban de mi, como me volvía a sentir una basura después de haberle permitido volver a tenerme.

Me odiaba a mi misma y no me gustaba ver mi cuerpo desnudo, a sabiendas que ahora no era más que una herramienta, un capricho que el niño tenía.

Pero ya no quería seguir siendo su juego, no permitiría que me arrebatara mi vida ni la poca felicidad que tenia, la misma que el mismo me entrego, y había resuelto buscarla por mi cuenta.

Por eso ahora que tenia todavía un poco de dignidad había decidido irme, marcharme de aquí y seguir en otro lugar, empezar de cero y enterrar mi pasado, recordar mis errores y tratar de enmendarlos, volverme una mujer fuerte y libre de ataduras, y quien sabe, tal vez cumplir un par de sueños rotos.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto un retintín de llaves hizo que me estremeciera, sabía quien era y no tenía miedo de lo desconocido, sino de lo ya _conocido_ y que sabría que vendría.

Oí sus pasos acercarse y lo oí detenerse en el umbral de la puerta, su fuerte presencia me embargo y el aroma de su loción inundo la habitación, respire tranquilamente y espere que dijera algo mientras seguía cepillándome, escuche su acompasada respiración y tras un largo silencio le oí soltar un bufido, lo mire a través del espejo todo el, alto y delgado, con su negro cabello revuelto y sus finas facciones, calmadas como siempre, y ahí estaba el en todo su esplendor examinándome a mi y luego a mi bolso con la mirada.

Me arme de valor y coraje y me atreví a hablar

-me voy-mi vos salio un poco rasposa y lo vi alterarse un poco, lo controlo y puso cara de indiferencia, nada raro en el, pero en sus ojos podía ver su sorpresa.

Me gire lentamente y me pare de mi asiento, por fin lo encare. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y me desafiaba con la mirada algo irónica aun recargado en el umbral.

-te dije que algo pasaría si seguíamos con esto-dije con voz monótona, sorprendida de mi misma-no puedo seguir siendo tu juguete, no mientras tu sigas con ella…

Una ráfaga de ira cruzo por su rostro y lo vi aproximarse hacia mí con violencia, se detuvo a solo 2 centímetros de mi rostro y gruño con ira, su aliento me recorrió la cara y me sentí marear, pero me controle y lo mire retadoramente mientras me espetaba furiosamente

-¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? ¿QUE LA DEJE? ¿QUE TE DIGA QUE NO LA AMO?...

-si-dije interrumpiendolo-me gustaría que por una vez en tu vida cumplas al menos una promesa, me gustaria que la dejaras, como prometiste- le mire desafiante y el me devolvio la mirada receloso y cuando se hubo calmado un poco, cerro los ojos mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz, aun a una peligrosa distancia de mi rostro

-sabes que no puedo, no me hagas esto por favor…ahora dime ¿que es lo que quieres?

Lo pensé durante un momento…¿_Qué es lo que quiero_?...uff…tantas cosas…dejar de sufrir…dejar de sentirme una zorra…dejar de sufrir por el y su estúpido sexo… después de un momento de reflexión en el que unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas caí a la cuenta de algo…lo quería a el, solo para mi, lo amaba y quería que el hiciera lo mismo, quería que me tomara como la primera vez, con amor, no solo sexo, quería que me hiciera el amor, me tomara en sus brazos y suspirara mi nombre, quería que me amara como nunca lo había hecho con nadie mas, que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pero eso implicaba demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado por arriesgar y a estas alturas de mi vida no necesitaba mas dolor, solo quería ser feliz y lo mejor seria alejarme de el…y eso haría.

Así que recobrando fuerza mi resolución, me trague las ganas de gritarle que aun lo amaba y respondí con lo que creí más conveniente aunque me carbonizara el alma

-quiero alejarme de ti, alejarme de aquí y no volver a verte…nunca mas…alejarme del falso amor que me profesas y de tus…tus falsas promesas

Una sombra de dolor y culpa cruzo por su rostro y mientras ambos nos hundíamos en un mar de recuerdos, que pense habían quedado enterrados, y por un momento desee que el sintiera un poco del dolor que yo sentí, cuando habían empezado a emerger memorias de falsas promesas haciéndonos retorcer de sufrimiento y burlándose en nuestras caras de nuestro estúpido jueguito tratando de esconder _nuestro_ pasado

_FLASH BACK_

_-Sasuke-kun...me tengo que ir, pero no quiero, no, no te quiero dejar__-murmure contra su calido pecho, empapado de mis lágrimas_

_-__es lo mejor para ti, debes estudiar y convertirte en una gran medico…te esperare-escuche como volvía a repetir las mismas palabras que hace 2 semanas, tiempo en que se me había presentado una oferta de beca de ir a estudiar a Europa, cosa que no podía desaprovechar, y menos si el me presionaba a que siguiera mis sueños_

_-Pero y si el tiempo nos termina…arruinando-murmure con amarga voz_

_-No sucederá, te lo prometo, no, te lo juro, esperare por ti, cuando regreses nos casaremos, y viviremos juntos como siempre hemos querido, __seremos felices__…juntos…nos casaremos lo prometo Sakura...-me había esto dicho con tanta seguridad y convicción que así inicie mi travesía en busca de mi sueño, alejándome de mi amor, partiendo hacia un destino desconocido, sin saber lo que me deparaba._

_FIN __FLASH BACK_

-lo prometiste...y me engañaste…y lo volviste a…-murmure en la penumbra, pero su grito desesperado me interrumpió

-¡Y COMO QUERÍAS QUE EVITARA TODO ESTO! ¡TU PROMETISTE VOLVER! ¿Y AHORA VIENES 6 AÑOS DESPUÉS? ¿COMO CREES QUE YO ME SENTÍ? ¡Ya no soportaba tu ausencia, dolía pensar que no volverías jamás!...

-y por esa razón decidiste olvidarme y buscarte alguien que te sanara ¿no?, lo entiendo pero ¿no pudiste ni despedirte siquiera?-sentí como mis palabras destilaban acido y fue cuando comprendí la ausencia de cartas y por que dejo de contestar el teléfono hacia ya 3 años atrás-y cuando volví no tuviste ni la decencia de avisarme de ella, pero si prometiste dejarla ¿verdad? ¿Y donde quedaron esas palabras falsas?¿donde quedo todo ese amor?-solté un bufido irónico y sentí mis mejillas arder de furia, que habia quedado guardada y ahora me atrevia a sacarla ¿Qué más daba?-pero esta bien, me conforta que hayas seguido con tu vida, que después de todo alguno de los dos sea feliz...

Pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas bañaron mis mejillas y solo nuestras respiraciones armonizadas llenaban el silencio. Senti como esta era la única oportunidad que tenia de irme, es ahora o nunca, y aunque no lo quisiera lastimar esta seria la única manera de irme sin que el me siguiera.

-Sabes…después de todo esto aprendí algo-solté un bufido-…nunca confíes en alguien que te ha engañado 2 veces…ya no te amo.

Se quedo estático con el dolor y la culpa escritos en la cara con los ojos desorbitados, me trague las ganas de correr a abrazarlo y tome mis cosas, di una ultima mirada a mi habitación y mis labios se encogieron de dolor, negué con la cabeza y pase a su lado casi corriendo intentando ocultar mi cara de tristeza y dolor, y también para no esperar a que reaccionase o toda mi fuerza de voluntad se acabaría.

Cerré los ojos a mi paso, para evitar el dolor que me provocaría verme abandonar todas mis cosas, objetos, recuerdos y demás. Al salir de mi apartamento cerré la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras, llegue al estacionamiento interno y desactive la alarma de mi coche, vi sus luces iluminarse en medio de la penumbra y casi me caigo al llegar hasta el, me subí desesperada y conduje lo mas rápido que pude hasta el aeropuerto, pasándome altos y cruces pero a las 3 de la madrugada ¿a quien le importaba?

Al llegar al aeropuerto divise miles de luces y aparque mi carro en una zona un tanto alejada, y en cuanto baje comencé a correr de nuevo. Jadeante y con las mejillas encendidas crucé la puerta de entrada y me acomode las ropas, busque en la tabla de destinos el vuelo próximo y rápidamente me aproxime a la cajera,

-Buenas noches, ¿Cuál será su próximo destino?

Un tanto confundida pestañee varias veces pensando en su pregunta ¿Cuál seria mi próximo destino? ¿Qué seria de mi? honestamente no lo sabia, solo sabia que quería huir de ahí y comenzar de cero. La señorita me miro un tanto impacientada y le respondí rápidamente

-Un boleto hacia Londres, por favor

Me sonrió calidamente e imprimió el pasaje

-Aquí tiene, que tenga suerte, Buenas noches

De nuevo me confundieron sus palabras, pero me dieron ánimo y confianza en seguir, le mire agradecida y me retire después de agradecerle.

Me senté en una butaca y mire a mi alrededor, personas pasando, absortas en su mundo, algunas con el ceño fruncido y otras felices de reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, y me pregunte ¿tendrán la menor idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor? la cabeza me dio tantas vueltas pensando en eso que me dolió, y como faltaban 15 minutos para mi vuelo decidí ir al baño a refrescarme.

Llegue y me mire al espejo, mi rostro con marcadas ojeras que contrastaban con mi pálida piel, demacrado y con los labios resecos, me compadecí a mi misma y trate de formar una sonrisa, pero se veía tan falsa que daba pena. Desistí en el esfuerzo de verme feliz y me limpie la cara del maquillaje corrido, me arregle y cepille mi pelo, después de un largo suspiro y mucho meditar me enfrente a _mi_ realidad, en la que debía ser una nueva persona, abandonando todo cuanto quería, mi familia, mis amigos, mi departamento, mi coche, mi ciudad, mi trabajo, todos los recuerdos y a…_el_

Justo cuando sentí que empezaría de nuevo a llorar, huí del sentimiento y salí del baño, en el momento en el que por el altavoz se oía una voz que decía

-Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de pasar a la puerta G-7, repito pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de pasar a la puerta G-7

Me apresure a llegar y camino vi como 5 policías trataban de detener a un hombre, empecé a sudar frió en cuanto oí mi nombre con su voz, y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando lo vi, a el, a su hermosa figura y su delicado rostro, ahora deformado por la angustia mientras gritaba mi nombre y luchaba por llegar hacia mi.

Mi mirada se puso difusa cuando decenas de lagrimas se agolparon de repente en mis ojos, una opresión en el pecho me impidió respirar y mis manos se crisparon al golpearme la realidad en la cara, el estaba aquí, intentando detenerme, debía de significar algo ¿no?, pero sus antiguas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza_"-esperare por ti, cuando regreses nos casaremos, y viviremos juntos como siempre hemos querido, seremos felices…juntos…nos casaremos lo prometo-"_desistí de la idea y lo vi intentando llegar a mi y deje que mis lagrimas corrieran libres por mi mejillas, deje a mis sollozos fluir libres por mi garganta y casi me desmayo del esfuerzo que hacia por no caer.

De sus ojos rojos salieron algunas lágrimas y su grito desesperado me desgarro el alma

-Sakura! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, para eso y para nosotros. Me gire y me dirigí con la aeromoza para abordar mi vuelo

-su boleto por favor- me dijo con voz molesta, lo busque y vi que lo había dejado en mi asiento, a solo unos pasos de sasuke, quien todavía luchaba con los guardias y gritaba mi nombre mientras armaba un bullicio, haciendo que todos los presentes nos observaran.

Cansada me dirigí a mi asiento y tome el pasaje mientras que sasuke se escapo de los guardias y se acerco a mi a un paso veloz, pasmada lo mire paralizada y no pude reaccionar cuando llego hasta mi, aprisionándome por la cintura y dejando nuestras caras a tan solo 3 escasos centímetros, y miles de mariposas nacieron en mi interior volando furiosamente como si fuesen a rasgarme las entrañas, lo observe con los ojos bien abiertos mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

-Sasuke...

Sentía su aliento sobrecogedor en mi, llenando mi cara de e inundando mis pulmones con su dulce fragancia y murmuro con voz suave y gruesa

-Sakura...perdóname, por favor- liada a sus ojos, me sentí tan bien en sus brazos que por un momento paso por mi mente el perdonarlo, cerré mis ojos y acerque mas mi rostro, con nuestros labios casi rozándose, una ultima lagrima recorrió mi pómulo.

Suspire y jugué con su labio inferior, reconsiderándolo todo de nuevo, perdonarlo y ser suya otra vez, me embargo una sensación de calida paz y disfrute cada segundo en sus brazos, pose mis manos en sus hombros y lo sentí relajarse, frote suavemente mis labios con los suyos alargando un suspiro mientras reaccionaba y recordaba todo, todo lo que había sufrido y por todo lo que había pasado, abrí los ojos y murmure suavemente

-Gracias…por todo

Y dicho esto me deshice de su abrazo, me aleje y llegue con la aeromoza, le entregue mi boleto y sin soltarlo mire hacia atrás donde estaba el, con la mirada perdida y los brazos caídos, con la confusión escrita en la cara.

El carraspeo de la aeromoza me trajo de vuelta y solté el boleto y me dirigí a la puerta de abordaje.

Dolida y agobiada dirigí una ultima mirada hacia Sasuke y lo vi como me clavaba su mirada profunda, ahora triste y arrepentida, lo mire intensamente y le mande un beso, me gire con nuevas lagrimas y sollozos atascados en mi garganta luchando por salir y camine hacia mi destino, afrontando mi pasado comenzaría de nuevo…sin el.

* * *

que tal? les gusto? la odian? no me respondan! mejor escrribanlo! DIGALO CON UN REVIEW:D! bn se aceptan criticas, tomatazos y demas okk? sonare toda viejita rancia de cliché pero no saben como me hacen sentir sus reviewsXD

Ahy nos vemos, y si no nos escribemosXD

_Como dice el elfo domestico:"Un review es bueno para la salud"_

**ahh ya son las 10:13 ahh! mi mama mee mataraO¬O**


End file.
